


slash

by dashcommaslash



Series: slash [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, Possible Dub-Con, Psychological Torture, Romance, a bit of fun, dark!Sherlock, halloween one-shot, plot is implied, sherlock is a genius, there's a vampire living in 221b, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashcommaslash/pseuds/dashcommaslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can still feel his hands, for now, but he knows he mustn’t struggle much. Which is fine. Sherlock doesn’t want him to struggle tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slash

John has been tied to the bed for over an hour and he is very, very thirsty. “Please,” he says to Sherlock, who is stripped down to his briefs and rubbing himself on John’s thigh.

“Soon,” says Sherlock. “You've been so good, John. Just a few more minutes.” He reaches behind himself and brings his arm forward again, showing John the small blade in his hand. He brings it slowly down to John's nipple.

“ _Please_ ,” says John. He is so fucking hungry and thirsty, and he starts trembling uncontrollably when he feels the bite of the blade. Sherlock has locked the cuffs tighter than is really safe, and he can still feel his hands, for now, but he knows he mustn’t struggle much. Which is fine. Sherlock doesn’t want him to struggle tonight. Sherlock made it very clear this morning what he does want, and John wants very much to please Sherlock tonight, for both their sakes.

“I need to know you'll be good for me, John,” says Sherlock, putting a trace amount more pressure on the blade. 

John nods frantically. “I will,” he whispers roughly, his throat clenching. “I swear. I'm yours, Sherlock.”

Sherlock's pupils are so dilated he might as well be staring at the sun, and John, more terrified and frayed than he's been in the year since Sherlock came back, is nevertheless intensely grateful for Sherlock's arousal. Sherlock, getting hard from torturing him, is the loveliest thing in a world that until now was too good for John, and as he lays his hand on John's throat and squeezes softly, John thinks this, just this, this measure of love, is almost enough.

“I need to trust you completely, John,” says Sherlock. “Can I trust you to obey me, to obey me no matter what?” and John shakes and nods as Sherlock squeezes, but he's so thirsty, so, so thirsty, and he rasps, “Sherlock, _please_.”  

Sherlock looks at him appraisingly. He’s not about to crush John’s windpipe, but he’s pinching the carotid arteries rather hard. “You need it so badly, don't you,” he says. “You need it, John, and you need me to give it to you, and you can't have it unless I do. And I won’t give it to you unless you’re very, very good.” It’s camp but Sherlock loves it. John can feel how hard Sherlock is now, how much he’s enjoying himself, enjoying John like this, sees his eyes ablaze with power and joy. _Is this really happening_ , he thinks. Then Sherlock stops squeezing and slaps him instead. John jolts in his bonds and tears spring to his eyes. “I’m going to force you now,” says Sherlock evenly. “You’re mine, and you’re not to blame for what you need. I’m taking your choice away.”

“Thank you,” says John, and means it. Sherlock slaps him again, harder, and God, just as the tears start to roll down his cheeks, Sherlock takes his hands off John, sits back on John’s hips, and makes a little gash in his own left wrist with the penknife. He holds the fingers of his right hand to the cut and smears a bloody stripe across John's lips. “You've been so good, John,” he says, and John is crying for real now, but he keeps as still as he can, waiting, although he is so thirsty, knowing he is passing Sherlock's test, and finally Sherlock holds his wrist to John's mouth, and John begins to suck.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover for Slash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737290) by [moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics)




End file.
